The present invention is related to a dynamic balance adjusting apparatus for completely balancing a rotating body on a sub-assembly or finished device (such as a polygon mirror on a polygon mirror sub-assembly) in order to minimize vibration.
The dynamic balance of a rotating body is adjusted by (1) measuring a dynamic balance of the rotating body and (2) applying balance-weights on the rotating body according to the measurement. Generally, the balance-weight agent (a solid or a liquid) is manually applied on the rotating body. However, with manual application, the correct amount of the balance-weight agent may not be applied on the correct position of the rotating body. Further, a manual process is often slow and difficult to incorporate into a manufacturing line.
Furthermore, in order to adjust a dynamic balance of a rotating body which is already mounted to a sub-assembly or a finished device (such as a polygon mirror mounted on a polygon mirror sub-assembly), there are several problems. For example, if the rotating body is already mounted, it is difficult to measure the dynamic balance of the rotating body since sensors cannot be as easily mounted on the rotating body. Also, since the rotating body is already mounted, a rotation shaft of the rotating body does not generally protrude enough to be gripped to provide rotation during the adjustment process.